


The Adventures of Super!Sam and Dean!The Boy Blunder

by Huntress69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys remember their first hunt together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Super!Sam and Dean!The Boy Blunder

**Disclaimer: The usual - not mine, never were, wish they belonged to me**

************

** Present Day **

The four men sat in Bobby's house, looking over some old photos and newspaper clippings, sharing memories of past hunts. 

One photo caught Dean's attention. "I remember this house." 

"Where is that?" Bobby asked.

"It was me and Sam's first hunt, when we were living in Tempe." Dean smiled. "I didn't know you kept this picture, Dad."

"How could I not? You boys did a good job that first time on your own."

"Actually, Dad, I was the one." Sam smirked. "Dean wet his pants."

"Shut up, Sam!"

"He wet his pants?" John and Bobby both let loose with hysterical laughter.

"You swore you'd **NEVER** tell!" But Dean laughed anyway.

"Yeah," Sam added with a slight giggle, "that thing scared the crap out of him...."

**~~~~~~~~**

** Arizona, 1991 **

"Are you sure about this, Dean?" Eight year old Sam asked.

"Yeah," his twelve year old brother answered, although his voice was shaking a bit. "We got everything?"

Sam opened his backpack. "Uh-huh. Holy water, a cross, my new book with the exorcism rituals, your gun and two Hershey bars."

"Hershey bars?"

"In case I get hungry." Sam pulled the backpack over his shoulders and got on his bike.

"And I got Dad's rifle, loaded with rocksalt." Dean slung it over his shoulder. "Are you sure you can read the Latin, Sammy?"

"Yep. I practiced with Uncle Bobby and Pastor Jim. It's only a ritual; they're easy. It's not like we're huntin' a incabus or the wolfman or even Dracula."

"Ain't no such things as vampires, Sammy." Dean got on his own bike and the two boys took off down the street. "And it's in-cu-bus, not incabus."

"Fine. In-cu-bus. And it's **Sam** , not Sammy."

"Fuck off, **Sammy**."

"Oooh, I'm tellin' Dad you said a bad word."

"Go ahead and tell him, see if I care."

"How 'bout I tell him you changed your grades from four D's and an F to four B's and a C?"

"You'd tell on me, Sam?" Dean asked, mouth dropping open.

"Well...no, but...Dean, it was wrong."

"If Dad finds out I flunked a class again, he'll kick my ass."

"Nuh-uh." Sam shook his head, his mop of hair flying every which way. "Daddy never hits us."

"Not yet, but there's a first time for everything." 

They stopped their bikes in front of the house and walked up to the front porch.

"Dean, maybe we should go home." Sam brightened. "We can call Uncle Bobby and he can come and...."

"We can do this, Sam." Dean had an air of confidence. "We're Winchesters!" He opened the front door and walked inside. "See, it isn't so scary."

And the house in itself wasn't. It appeared to be like any other house they'd ever been in. 

Except the moment they were inside the door slammed shut behind them.

Dean flinched and Sam chewed his lower lip. 

"C'mon, Sam, let's go earn our money."

Dean took out his new Beretta, a birthday present from Caleb, and Sam fumbled with the shotgun, the two looking like deranged bounty hunters. 

The boys wandered the house but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. 

They went into the bedrooms and peeked under the beds. They opened the closets and didn't find any doorways to Hell. They went into the kitchen and Sam opened the refrigerator, muttered, "Zuul's not in here," but grabbed a Coke and a root beer, which he tossed to Dean. They stayed in the kitchen for a little while, eating some junk food before returning to their hunt. 

After an hour, there was still no sign of the demon, or poltergeist, or whatever supernatural thing was in the house. They took a break in the living room, both peering up the chimney, both shrugging.

Sam took out his humongous ritual book, but it flew from his hands and landed on Dean's foot.

"OWW! You dropped it on my foot!" Dean screamed at his brother and began to hop around.

"I did not!" Sam shouted back. "It was Casper! And there he is!" He raised the rifle, took a shot...and shattered a mirror. He was knocked on his butt by the recoil.

"Great, Sam," Dean helped him up, "you just shot your reflection. And maybe you should give me that gun. It's almost as big as you are."

"I didn't know it was a mirror." Sam frowned. "Dean, I really think we should go home. Dad said this job was kind of dangerous."

"Stop being a wuss. The man promised two grand if we clean the house and we're gonna clean it. The guy doesn't need to know that Dad broke his leg. We'll take care of this and Dad will be so proud. You'll see." Dean tucked his Beretta into the back of his pants and snatched the rifle from Sam's hands. "And the only danger is you and that rifle."

"Can I start the exorcism now, Dean?" Sam was excited. "Can I? Please?"

"Why are you doing an exorcism ritual anyway? Nobody's possessed."

"'Cause the ritual works on possessed houses too; Pastor Jim said so."

"Then go ahead, but be careful," Dean warned. "You know what Bobby said about rituals. If ya mess up even one word, we'll be in deep crap."

Sam sat on the floor. "Here goes nothin'...." He took a deep breath. "Deus, et Pater Dómini nostri Jesu Christi, invoco nomen sanctum tuum, et cleméntiam tuam supplex expósco." Sam paused and looked around, but nothing was happening. 

"Keep going, Sammy."

"Okay," Sam nodded. "Ut advérsus hunc, et omnem immúndum spíritum, qui vexat hoc plasma tuum, mihi auxilium præstáre dignéris."

The air around them was growing cold and Dean saw frost when he exhaled.

"Exorcizo te, immundíssime spíritus, omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio....DEAN!" Sam screamed as he was lifted off the floor, turned upside down and dangled mid-air. 

"Sammy, you come down from there right now! That's an order!" 

"How do I do that, Dean? I don't even know how I got up here!"

Dean was at a loss. "Uh, keep reading I guess," he reasoned. "That should do it."

Sam returned to the book. "In nómine dómini nostri Jesu Christi eradicáre, et effugáre ab hoc plásmate dei...."

Dean's eyes grew wide as saucers as Sam was spun around. "SAMMY!"

"This is fun!" Sam actually giggled; it was like an amusement park ride.

"FINISH READING!"

"OKAY!" Sam had to fight back more laughter and continued. "Ipse tibi ímperat, qui te de ventis et tempestátibus imperávit!" He fell to the floor and Dean ran over to him. 

"Sam, are you okay?" He hugged his brother tight, while at the same time touching him to make sure nothing was broken.

"Yep, sure am, Dean." Sam was giggling again. "That was better than the _Tilt-A-Whirl_. But why didn't nothing happen?"

Dean looked on in horror as a shape began to take form in front of them. "Uh, I think it did, Sam." 

Sam followed Dean's eyes and murmured, "Oh shit."

The thing that became corporeal stood before them, grabbed Dean by the upper arms, lifted him up, bared it's teeth and Dean swallowed hard...and promptly wet his pants. 

"You let go of my brother!"

The demon dropped Dean on his butt and turned to Sam, snarling at him.

"I'm not afraid of you," Sam said with total conviction. It came closer but he stood his ground, aiming the rifle. "Nobody hurts my brother." Sam fired without hesitation, dusting the demon and of course knocking himself down again. He crawled over to Dean, dragging his backpack with him. "The first, but not last, job done by the brother's Winchester." Dean wasn't looking at him. "I got you a Kit-Kat 'cause I know you hate Hershey bars." He paused and reached for Dean. "Dean, are you hurt?"

"No, Sammy, but I...." Dean turned and faced his younger brother. "I'm not supposed to cry; Dad said so."

"Aww, that's a stupid rule, Dean. And I would **never** tell him." Sam smirked, the typical Winchester smirk. "I might tell him you wet your pants, though."

"Can we not tell Dad I wet my...." Dean pointed.

"If ya promise me you'll try harder in school and get better grades."

Now Dean knew good and well that Sam would never tell, but the look on Sam's face was such...."I will, Sammy, I promise. I can't promise A's and B's, but I can promise no more F's."

"No more D's either. I know you can do good in school Dean." Sam nodded his head quickly. "I heard the teacher at the conference, she told Dad that you had lots of brains, you just had to supply yourself."

"That's **apply** , you dork!" Dean couldn't help laughing as he wiped his tears away. "You really think I can do it, Sam?"

"Yeah, 'cause you're the smartest person I know."

"Will you help me, Sam? I mean, I know my reading and history, and some science, but math gives me a headache. I know you're good in math."

"'Course I'll help you, Dean. You're my brother and I love you." Sam leaned in and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "There, now we're even. I don't tell Dad you wet your pants, you don't tell him I kissed you."

"Can I have a hug, Sammy?"

"Yep!" Sam held tightly. "You're the bestest big brother and I wouldn't trade you in for a whole case of Hershey bars."

As they walked ouside, Dean added, "And I wouldn't trade you in to get a look at Melissa Tucker's...." He paused. "Never mind."

"Melissa stuffs her bra, Dean," Sam said matter-of-factly as they got on their bikes. "Her sister told me."

**~~~~~~~~**

** Present Day **

Sam finished the story, grinning at Dean. "I still think being spun around by a demon was more fun than the _Tilt-A-Whirl_ ".

"You must have been very proud of them, John," Bobby stated, seeing the smiles on all three men. 

"Yeah," Dean groaned, "so proud that he grounded me for two months."

"Dean, although I was proud of the job you two did," John sighed, "the fact remains that you took on a full fledged demon on your own and dragged your little brother along with you."

"It was Sam's idea," Dean scowled at his brother. "'Let's do it, Dean'", Dean mimicked. "'It's no biggie, Dean.' Then, halfway through the hunt he's whining, 'Maybe we shouldn't be here, Dean. It's too dangerous. Maybe we should call Uncle Bobby.'" Dean began to giggle. "But of course it was all **my** fault." He smirked at Sam. "Sammy, I just thought you should know, Melissa Tucker **didn't** stuff her bra."

Sam's cheeks grew pink.

"They were real."

Red.

"She let me...."

Crimson. "I don't want to hear this, Dean. You're ruining the innocence of my childhood." Sam fled the room, hearing the loud laughter behind him.

**FIN**


End file.
